defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Okmark Thorinson
Okmark Orvoles Thorinson is the current guildmaster of the Azeroth Trading Company and a former riflemen of the Dwarven Rifle Squad. Character information: Name: Okmark Orvoles Thorinson Age: 70 Height: 4'1" Weight: 80 kg Body Type: A dwarf of mediocore heigth. He has powerfuly muscled arms. Face Type: The shape of Okmarks' face is largely obscured by his incredible amount of hair. Across his face are a nummer of vague burn marks, his eyebrows are frequently scorched and his nose seems to have been broken at least once. Complexion: His skin has a tan from all his time spent outside. Eyes: His eyes are a muddy brown in colour and sparkle dangerously whenever he is agitated or about to do something stupid. (Wich is quite often).Hair: His hair is an untamable mess of red. It is difficult to see where his hair stops and his beard begins. His beard is loosely braided and he keeps some of his hair tied up to keep it out of his face. Clothing Style: Okmark is mostly seen in a light chainmail vest and pants with a brown shirt, thin gloves, a long green or black cape and a brown leather hat. He almost always wears the tabard of his squad. When of duty he wears comfortable linnen clothes, mostly in brown or tan colours. When working with machinery he wears a blue overall and a pair of green goggles. Speaking Style: Okmarks' speech is mildly accented and generally quite understandable. He has a habit to ramble on about things that interest him, like money, guns, the unknown and explosives. General Demeanor: Okmark is a jovial fellow most of the time. He is curious and searches for all oppurtunities to throw a party. He can be grumpy and lost in thougth from time to time, especially when people try to rush him. After injuries on Blackrock Mountain he had lost his flair and charismatic leadership and became is now content with following orders. After time on the seas he has refound much of his old wits and charm. Career: Guild Master of the Azeroth Trading Company, mountaineer for the Dwarven Rifle Squad (formerly), sailor (formerly), mercenary (formerly). Prejudices: Night Elves, Arathorians and guards, especially the Blazing Shields. Best Qualities: Loyal and quite smart. He has a knack for planning and logistics aswel as engineering and prospecting. He also savvys himself a merchant. Worst Qualities: This guy just can't shut up and once you antagonize him, he is not quick to forgive. He can also be completely obsessed with things (e.g. explosives) Weakness: His love for ale, big flashy things and money.Hobbies: Okmark likes to tinker around, preferably with stuff that goes boom. Talents: Engineering, negotiations, logistics. He is also quite the cook. Biography: ''' Okmark Orvoles Thorinson was born some time before the first war. The young Okmark had always been fascinated with things explosive for his whole life. This lead him to adopt the guise of the rifleman when the call to arms came during the invasion of the Burning Legion and the attacks of the Scourge. '''The Azeroth Trading Company and the Eye of Jin After adventuring some time Okmark found a guild he named the 'Azeroth Trading Company' with some of his new met friends. He has much fondness for a lot of his guildmates, particulary the hyperactive gnome Corfixius ‘Jet’ Crystalbolt and the sly human Theodoro Greywood. Outside the guild he is good friends with fellow dwarf Hallkjervir hin Lokisheim. He has a deep level of respect for Stormwind nobleman Xaltharion Duskmantle and the dwarven elder Grugni Thunderforge. After an expedition to Darkshore Okmark returned with the log of Barnaby McFitzen and launched a joint expedition to Stranglethorn Vale with the Dwarven Rifle Squad. In the Vale the Company followed McFitzen’s log to the Eye of Jin, a large trollish gem enshrined in the ruins of Zul’Kanda. After the expedition the gem was handed over to guild accountant Heinrich Stolz for safekeeping. Resident guild mage and hyperactive wizard of short stature Corfixius Crystalbolt was tasked with researching it with the aid of other guild magi. Feralas and the tablets of life The departure of three highy valued guildsmen was a harsh blow for Okmark, even though his guild kept growing. Among others dwarven politician Gorso Stoutarm joined the Company and started to meddle with internal affairs, much to the chagrin of Okmark and his close confidant Ihmar Silvercork. After meeting with a guildsman’s former bodyguard, the human Drawb, and recruiting the not so bright man as his latest henchman Okmark set out for a small expedition to Feralas. Grugni Thunderforge once again came with him, as did some other men of the DRS and Company newcomer Agaton Stonehead. While in Feralas the six dwarfs strong expedition got split up and Okmark, Stonehead and Grugni and Morlah Thunderforge stumbled in to the ogre infested city of Dire Maul. Here Okmark and Stonehead uncovered a stone tablet with elvish writings. Soon after, the group got sepparated after a frantic flight from the Ogres. Stonehead and Okmark managed to escape, dragging an unconscious Morlah Thunderforge with them. Grugni, however, was lost and his location remains a mystery until now. Back in Stormwind the Company held a guild meeting wich was attended by many new faces. The tablet from Feralas was given to the druid Dariun to translate. Theodoro Greywood however made a frightening revelation. Due to his knowledge of a Defias conspiracy he was wanted trough out the Eastern Kingdoms. He had taken refuge in Theramore and called for aid from the guild in taking control of the Old Town district. To make matters worse, Jet revealed that the crafty rogue might be under some sort of curse. The gnome mage hurried back to the Academy to research this new possible threat while Theodoro fled a suddenly hostile group of guildsmen. Okmark and his trusty, tough stupid, henchman Drawb later found him. Okmark ordered Drawb to protect Theodoro and sent them to Theramore, where he would come later to check up on them. Before he left for Kalimdor in pursuit of Theodoro and his new (unwanted) bodyguard he left the Company’s only elven scholar Dariun to translate the tablet from Dire Maul. Right after the adventurous dwarf sailed to Theramore he heard rumors of a major catastrophe at the Academy and he received a letter form Ihmar from the front, telling him he was stuck there for the time being. With a heavy heart, Okmark traveled to Theramore. The Company renewed Arriving in the New Alliances’ base of operations, the doc and Drawb were nowhere to be found. After spending several days looking, Okmark signed up for work on a ship. For months he sailed the oceans of Azeroth, facing storms, naga, angry bar wenches and more. After his last trip, he and his pet bear returned to Stormwind City to try and pick up a new life in the human lands. No surprise could have been bigger than the fact that most of his former friends and guildsmen were still alive. After disembarking the ship the dwarf and his pet bear Füst ran in to no other than doctor Theodoro Greywood. The human looked ragged and incapable of telling his story straight, but after some time Okmark learned what happened to him and Drawb. The two humans had fled to Theramore, as was planned, but ill fortune catched up. The two had to flee to the insect infested jungle of Stranglethorn to hide in the questionably safety of Booty Bay. Theo met the love of his life there and all was well for a while. His newlywed wife was devoured by ogres or worse shortly after and a distressed doc and Drawb flew back to Stormwind. There they were separated in an orc attack. After hearing the story Okmark and the doc renewed an oath of friendship, to make the best of life. To his surprise, Okmark found guild accountant Heinrich Stolz in possession of the Eye of Jin and the log of Barnaby McFitzen. Both items were considered lost by the dwarf. It got better. Two days after discovering the docs’ faith, Okmark stumbled up on others: First and foremost was Corfixius Crystalbolt, the gnome better known as Jet. The hyperactive wizard had wandered the world in search of Okmark and was relieved to have finally found him. The accident at the Academy Okmark had heard of months prior had been caused by the gnome and now he was banned from it. Shortly after discovering Jets’ fate, Okmark met a slender night elf woman by the name of Danian Nightwhisper. The elf claimed to be Dariuns’ sister. While her brother was lost in the Emerald Dream, Danian and her servant Marim were still in possession of the tablets from Dire Maul. After bumping in to Moraghino Fizzlewidget Okmark became confident that his Company had not yet died at all. Frustrations and friendship That was until the war and Stormwinds’ authorities catched up. The Blazing Shields, Stormwinds’ guardians of law, clashed frequently with Okmark. They ignored real threats and were obnoxious and haughty. Even when concerned about the general public, the dwarf was ignored. After an incident that left the doc wounded and another one where an innocent priestess was captured before his eyes Okmark became fed up with the Shields. The humans’ had never been good trading partners and now became hazardous to himself and his friends. Then Okmark discovered the fate of yet another kinsman lost in the war against the Lich King. His cousin Grondr had died at the front. Okmark decided he would rejoin the Alliance army. Coincidently, doc Greywood had decided the same thing. The sly human finally shared his real story with his friend and both officially quit the Company. Okmark joined the Dwarven Rifle Squad under the command of an old acquaintance; Dorik Thunderbelly. The doc, whose real name was revealed to be Zacharias Greywood of Westfal, went to pursue the path of the paladin. In the army again War called quickly. Okmark and the Rifle Squad joined the Alliance army to take control of Blackrock Mountain from the Horde. Along with the Disciples of Light, the Scarlet Crusade, the Raven Council, the Blazing Shields, the Gnomish Artillery Squad, the Kingdom of Arathor and many others the riflemen and warriors of the DRS charged into the mountain. During the attack, both Okmark and commander Thunderbelly got wounded. Though the battle-hardened commander recovered swiftly, Okmark’s injury was more serious. He was incapitated for a while and celebrated Brewfest leaning on a cane and a table filled with brew. After his recovery Okmark attended a meeting of Alliance leaders in the town of Menethil Harbor, where the fate of the Arathorian capital of Stromgarde was discussed. As the chancellor and senator of Ironforge explained the Squad could do nothing until reinforcements came to the Thandol Span, Okmark was bewildered by the stubbornes and lack of insight of the humans. When both the night elves and the Arathorians labeled the dwarves cowards, Okmark left with his commander to reinforce the Span instead of talking useless politics. After holding the Span against Horde attackers and the celebration of victory he left for Menethil where he was stationed. Category:Dwarves Category:Alliance Characters Category:Males Category:Dwarven Rifle Squad